


Fascinated

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Beware, If "Fascination" were gay, Multi, lots of gay yearning, sorry - Freeform, there is a sex scene, there's also a cute twist ending so stick around, you just have to get past the sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: When Lwaxana Troi's Zanthi fever causes her to project amorous feelings onto the people of Deep Space Nine, havoc ensues.OR, The gay remake of S3E10 "Fascination" you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Fascinated

"I swear this will be the last time I rip my pants," Bashir was saying to Garak, holding up the latest unfortunate pair of trousers.

"You do this so often, I may as well teach you to repair them yourself, Dr. Bashir," said Garak, taking the pants from Bashir. "What were you doing in the holosuite this time?" Sometimes Garak liked to imagine what escapes Bashir got up to in the holosuite. But no matter how hard he imagined, he couldn't for the life of him fathom why Dr. Bashir was ripping his pants so much.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bashir smiled. "I might put you out of business." Garak gave him a small smile. It was really very unfair how beautiful Dr. Bashir was. Garak could, and would willingly, spend all day thinking about him. He was just thinking about Bashir's warm, kind eyes when another customer came into his shop, someone he didn't recognize. It was a woman with brown hair wearing a festive, elaborate dress.

"Which one of you is Mr. Garak?" asked the woman. She had a nice voice.

"I am," said Garak. "I don't believe I've seen you on Deep Space Nine before. Are you a visitor for the Gratitude Festival?"

"I'm an ambassador from Betazed," said the woman. "My name is Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. But you can call me Ambassador Troi. I've heard you're the best tailor on Deep Space Nine."

Garak smiled. "Ambassador, I'm the only tailor on Deep Space Nine. But," he said, "I'll gladly accept the rank of 'best'. Would you like to see the selection of dresses I have? I just finished a new series a week ago." He turned to Dr. Bashir. "Please, run along to the replimat. I'll meet you there for lunch."

"Oh, no, I can wait," Dr. Bashir assured him.

"It seems as if you have many lovely dresses here, Mr. Garak," said Ambassador Troi. She walked up to one of the mannequins and ran her fingers along the sleeve of the dress.

"I'm more than happy to do alterations if you find one that catches your eye that doesn't fit you exactly," said Garak.

"I might just take you up on that offer," said Ambassador Troi. "I-"

Suddenly, the Betazoid ambassador clutched her head, as if she were in pain. At the same time, Garak felt an odd feeling in his head. For a moment, he was reminded of the pain of his implant, but this was nothing like it. He noticed Dr. Bashir also looking in pain. But then, as suddenly as it came, the feeling was gone.

"Are you quite all right, Ambassador?" asked Dr. Bashir. "I can take you to the infirmary if you like."

"No, no, that's all right, but thank you for asking," Ambassador Troi said. "I'll just go to my quarters. Mr. Garak, I'll be back to your shop later."

"Good health," said Garak, bowing his head in respect as she left. When he raised his head again, he noticed that Julian was staring at him. "My dear doctor, what is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not- not at all," stammered Dr. Bashir. "It's just... I had the strangest feeling."

Garak didn't know what he was talking about. One thing he did know, though, was that right now, Dr. Bashir looked absolutely beautiful. Garak didn't know why, but suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was kiss him. He longed for it like he had never longed for anything else. But that couldn't be the strange feeling that Dr. Bashir was having. Garak could only wish that-

"Garak," said Dr. Bashir, "can I kiss you?"

Garak's heart stopped. His tail froze in the air in shock. "I- doctor- what?"

"I said," said Dr. Bashir, "can I kiss you? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No," said Garak. "It's just, you've never wanted to-"

Suddenly, the two of them were kissing. Garak didn't remember who had taken the step forward, him or Dr. Bashir, but suddenly their mouths together and they were kissing with passion, tongues sliding against each other, lips soft and welcoming. Garak's tail wrapped itself around Bashir's waist. Garak felt a warm feeling in his gut that he recognized as arousal. He ran his fingers through the doctor's hair, and Dr. Bashir ran his fingers through Garak's hair. Garak didn't even mind that now his hair, which had been perfectly combed, was now messed up.

They broke apart from air. "How have we never done this before?" Garak gasped.

"Because we were being idiots," said Dr. Bashir. "Idiots who didn't realize how good it would feel." He teased Garak's mouth open with his lips, and the two of them kissed with an ardor that Garak had never felt before. When their mouths parted, Garak would have complained, but then Dr. Bashir kissed him on the neck, and he melted. The doctor's lips had brushed his kinat'hU, which had gotten quite sensitive during their kisses.

Dr. Bashir noticed how Garak tensed up. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, not at all," said Garak. "It's just..."

"What?" Bashir asked.

"Dr. Bashir, would you... would you kiss me there again?" Garak asked.

"Julian," said Dr. Bashir.

"What?" Garak asked.

"Please call me Julian," he said. "I think we're... close enough that you can call me that." He leaned in and kissed Garak's neck again. Garak knew how Constable Odo felt after sixteen hours, because Dr. Bashir's kissing made him want to turn into a liquid form.

"I'd call you anything you want me to, Julian," Garak gasped. He realized his eyes had been closed and he opened them and suddenly he remembered that it was the middle of the day, and that they were in the middle of his shop. "Wait. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm supposed to be running my shop."

"So, shut the doors and turn off the lights," Julian said. "Everyone will think your shop is closed for the Gratitude Festival."

"Good thinking," said Garak. He separated himself from Julian, although somewhat unwillingly, and closed the door of his shop shut tight. "Computer, cut the lights," he said. The lights turned completely off.

He returned to Julian, who was standing by a table of merchandise. Garak had never realized just how attractive a Starfleet uniform was. Or how attractive it would look on the floor. Hm. There was a thought.

Julian must have been thinking the same thing, because he started to take off his shirt. "I want you to see me," he said. "All of me."

The arousal in the pit of Garak's stomach clenched. "I want to see you, too," he said, his voice low. Julian pulled his shirt off. He was lean and thin, and his light brown skin looked soft and warm. "You're so beautiful," said Garak.

"I want to see you now," said Julian.

"I'm afraid I won't be nearly as lovely as you are," said Garak.

"No," insisted Julian. "I need to see you."

Garak didn't argue any further. His skin felt as if it were on fire, and he need to take off his clothing immediately. He tore off his shirt and tossed it away, not caring about the feeling of being exposed.

"I've never seen a Cardassian shirtless," said Julian. "I must say, you set the bar very high."

Garak swore he nearly blushed. Blushed! Elim Garak, blushed! There was something strange going on here. But everything felt so good, so right, that he didn't care. He brushed a finger against Julian's shoulder. No scales, no ridges. It looked so plain, so simple, but somehow Garak loved it.

Julian copied his gesture and brushed his finger along Garak's shoulder and neck scales. Garak let out a soft hiss as his finger touched his kinat'hU.

"You like that?" Julian asked, his lips curving into a soft smile.

"Yes," Garak whispered. "Julian-"

"Shh," said Julian, placing a finger on Garak's lips. "Just let me make you feel good."

Garak felt a lurch inside him as Julian got to his knees and began to undo the front of Garak's pants. Julian's agile hands slid Garak's pants down, slid down his undergarments until Garak was standing there exposed before Julian.

"Cardassian biology-" Garak began, feeling a bit embarrassed, but also oddly very turned on by the expression on Julian's face.

"I don't care about your Cardassian biology," said Julian. "I want to hear you moan. I want to see the look in your eyes that lets me know you're happy." He brushed his fingers gently against the lips of Garak's ajan. "I think I can figure out what makes you happy." Softly, he slipped two fingers inside Garak. Garak let out a happy hiss. He had to admit, he had fantasized about Julian doing this to him before. Garak's fingers entangled themselves in Julian's hair as Julian slipped his fingers in and out of Garak. He was getting very, almost embarrassingly, wet.

Julian retracted his fingers and slipped them inside his mouth, sucking at them. Garak moaned just watching it. Then Julian leaned in and put his mouth to Garak's ajan.

Garak tensed up. "Julian, this isn't- male Cardassians don't usually-" Then Julian began to oh-so-tenderly lick at Garak's ajan and Garak stopped talking and let out a low moan of pleasure. His tail twitched. "Oh my," he said. "I think I've figured out why male Cardassians usually don't do this." Julian hummed against Garak. The vibrations moved through Garak and felt absolutely delicious. "It's because if we figured out how good it would feel," he said, "we'd never want to do anything else." His fingers in Julian's hair had grown tight. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a happy hiss. Julian's tongue felt so, so good inside him.

Eventually, he was beginning to feel the familiar pull of climax. "Julian, if you don't stop I'm going to- well-" he stammered.

Julian stopped. His lips were wet, and smiling. "Do you have other plans?"

"Well-" Garak said, "I was kind of hoping, Julian, that you would, well..."

Julian knew what he meant right away. "That's the only thing I want to do right now," said Julian. He began to unbutton his pants. "Lie down on that table." Garak did so, lying on his back, without even worrying about the state of his merchandise that he was now on top of. Julian's pants and underwear slid down to his knees. Garak had to confess, he had never seen a human prUt before. He heard they called it a penis. He had also heard a few, less scientific terms for it. It was certainly bigger than Garak had imagined, which made him both a little scared and a little more turned on.

Julian moved closer. He took his cock in his hand and began to insert it into Garak's slit. He stopped after inserting less than half of it. "Are you okay?" he asked Garak.

"Perfectly fine," said Garak. "Why?"

"You just made this strange sort of noise," said Julian.

"I suppose it's because it feels good," said Garak, smiling. Julian slid the rest of his cock into Garak, and Garak let out a long hiss of pleasure. He knew his guard shouldn't be so down. He knew that it was the middle of the day, in the middle of his shop, and he shouldn't be having sexual intercourse on top of clothes that he had sewn, but he just didn't care.

"Hey," said Julian, and Garak realized again that his eyes were closed. He opened them. Julian's kind face hovered over him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better than all right," said Garak. "I'm with you." Julian leaned down and the two of them kissed. Garak had to say, even in his fantasies about the doctor, he hadn't imagined just how much Julian kissed with his tongue. All the while, Julian began to thrust in and out of Garak. It began slowly, and then, as they stopped kissing, it started getting faster. Garak wrapped his arms around Julian's body and Julian gripped the table as he fucked Garak into it. They both were breathing heavily.

"God, Garak," Julian said, stopping. "You feel so good."

"Keep fucking me," Garak gasped. "Please. I need you so badly."

"Anything for you," said Julian. He began thrusting again, and Garak pressed his hips into Julian's, his body wriggling unconsciously.

"Ohhhh," Garak moaned. "Julian, I think I'm getting close."

"Me, too," Julian admitted. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes," said Garak. He knew what Julian meant. "Please." Julian began thrusting quicker, and as he did so, he started to kiss Garak again, and the two of them kissed passionately amidst gasps of delight. Garak began to feel the first waves of orgasm, and he writhed underneath Julian as he came. Moments later, he felt Julian come inside him, and the two of them gasped against each other's lips as the pleasure hit them.

Julian collapsed on top of Garak. "Oh my God," he said. "That was amazing."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Garak murmured. He placed a kiss on Julian's neck, slightly biting down, eliciting a soft moan.

"It's strange," said Julian. "This feeling just... came over me, and I knew that I had to have you. It sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"A bit," said Garak softly. "But it's not as if I mind."

XXXXX

When Kira walked into Quark's and saw Jadzia Dax waiting for her, her day got that much better. Jadzia's face lit up as she saw Kira coming, and that made Kira smile even more. She swore that Jadzia got more and more beautiful every passing moment.

"Kira!" said Jadzia. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"I wouldn't stand you up like that," said Kira, sitting down across from her.

"What about that time that you didn't show up to the holosuite a month ago?" Jadzia pointed out.

Damn, Kira thought. I thought she forgot about that. "That was different," she said defensively. "You wanted me to go sky-diving on Areina IV. No way was I going to do that. I hope today will be a little more... to my taste."

"It will," Jadzia promised. "I thought you could use something more relaxing. I know you were upset that Vedek Bareil wasn't able to show up."

"I'm doing fine," said Kira. "I just called him a few hours ago, actually. He wishes he were here, but he doesn't want to spread the Bajoran flu to everyone on Deep Space Nine. Now, where are we going?"

"Where and when," said Jadzia. "The bathhouses of ancient, third century Chevesia II. I would have taken you to the Hoobishan Baths on Trill, but I thought this might be a little tamer. Don't worry, I'll still take you to Trill someday."

"In reality or in a holosuite?" asked Kira.

"Hopefully both!" Jadzia said. "Come on. The holosuite is open." She looked at Kira. "Is this still too much for you? I promise it's going to be very minimal."

"I'm fine," Kira said. "Just a little apprehensive, is all."

"You two must be Odo's friends!" said a voice. Both Kira and Dax looked up. They saw a Betazoid woman with brown hair that Kira could swear was a wig and a festive dress. "I've heard all about you."

"And you are?" asked Jadzia.

"My name is Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. But you can call me Ambassador Troi," the woman said. She had a friendly voice. "You must be Major Kira and Lieutenant Dax. Odo speaks very highly of you."

"You're a friend of Odo's?" Kira asked. "He hasn't told me about you."

"Oh, of course he hasn't," said Ambassador Troi. "That's just like him. Ah, well. We met more than a year ago when I was visiting the station, and-"

Suddenly, she tensed up, and her hands flew to her temples, as if there was a pain in her head. Strangely, at the same time, Kira felt an odd sensation in her head. Even stranger, she saw Jadzia's brow furrow, as if she, too, were in pain. Then, as suddenly as the sensation arrived, it was gone.

"Are you all right?" Jadzia asked Ambassador Troi.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said, but her voice sounded troubled. "Just a headache. I hope I'll see you two later. It was nice meeting you." Then she hurried off.

"Well, that was strange," said Kira, watching Ambassador Troi walk away. "I felt something... weird. Did you...?"

Then she looked back at Jadzia. At first she couldn't place the difference, but there was definitely a difference. It was as if, suddenly, everything about Jadzia's face was screaming at Kira, "Kira, kiss me!" She looked so beautiful in that moment that it was almost painful.

"Do you want to go to the holosuite?" asked Jadzia. Something about her voice sounded strange. Almost... strained.

But Kira tried to ignore it. "Sure," she said. "Let's get it over with."

"I promise, you'll enjoy it," said Jadzia with a grin. The two of them stood. Jadzia held up a bag. "Here are our clothes for the bathhouse."

"Replicated?" asked Kira.

"You know I'd never go to Garak's," Jadzia said. "I don't trust him enough to have him make my clothes."

"What, scared he'll stick you with his pins or something?" Kira asked as they walked through Quark's to the holosuites.

"No!" said Jadzia. She paused as they walked up the stairs. "Well, yeah, something like that," she admitted. She laughed. Kira didn't know why, but suddenly Jadzia Dax's laugh was the most lovely sound in the entire universe.

They found their holosuite, and Jadzia began the program. "After you!" she said.

Kira stepped into the holosuite. They seemed to be in a small room with walls made of wood. The door closed behind them. They were alone in the room.

"These are the great bathhouses of third century Chevesia II?" Kira said. "Seems like a big deal over nothing."

"This isn't the bathhouse," said Jadzia. "This is just the changing room." She rifled around in her bag of clothes and tossed something at Kira. It seemed to be a bathing suit of sorts. "Here, put this on."

"I'm going to look silly," said Kira.

"Not to worry," said Jadzia, brandishing a similar bathing suit. "I've got one too. It's fine! We'll look silly together!" She reached out and squeezed one of Kira's hands. Kira's heart nearly stopped. Am I reading too much into that gesture? she asked herself. Oh, definitely. Jadzia and I are friends. She'd never like me in "that" way.

"I promise I won't look," said Jadzia. Kira realized she had just been standing there.

"Oh, right," said Kira. "I won't look, either." She turned around and began undressing. The bathing suit was actually not that bad. The fabric was snug against her skin, but not too tight. "Are you done changing?" she called.

"Yes," said Jadzia. Kira turned around. Prophets. Jadzia looked so beautiful in her bathing suit. And she had let down her hair from the ponytail she normally kept it in. It flowed down over her shoulders like dark water. Kira loved the curves of her body, her little Trill spots, the way she was smiling. It was all she could do to keep herself from flinging herself at Jadzia right there and then. What's wrong with me? Kira wondered. I'm usually more in control of my feelings, but right now... control isn't even a word in my dictionary.

"Shall we go into the bathhouse?" asked Jadzia.

"Let's," said Kira.

The two of them walked through a wooden door, and then they were in a large room made of stone. There were three different pools, all filled with beautiful, turquoise water. Steam rose from the pools. The walls were engraved and painted with strange symbols in colors of blue, purple, and green. Flowers of many types grew in planters along the walls. It was a very peaceful setting. There was no one else there.

"It's... kind of nice," said Kira, almost surprised.

"I'd never take you anywhere that isn't," said Jadzia. "Let's get in the water."

Kira followed Jadzia down a small set of steps into the water of the biggest pool. The water was a pleasant temperature, and Kira watched as her legs became consumed by the water, which was nearly crystal clear. The water eventually reached her chest. Jadzia was also in up to her chest. The fabric of her bathing suit clung to her body, and the water was teasing the ends of her long hair.

"There's a bench in the water over here," said Jadzia, pointing. "Want to sit down and enjoy the water?"

"I'd love to," said Kira. The two of them moved through the water to the bench and sat down, the water up to their collarbones.

"So?" said Jadzia. "What do you think? Not so bad, huh?"

"It's really... pretty," said Kira. 'Pretty' wasn't a word she used often.

"You say it almost like an insult," said Jadzia with a smile.

"Not at all," said Kira. "It's just... I never got to experience luxuries like this in real life. It's a strange feeling to be doing this in a holosuite."

"Well," said Jadzia, "I'd love to take you to a bathhouse on Trill sometime. You'd really like it."

"Maybe someday," said Kira. "Right now, the threat of the Dominion is taking up so much of our time."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about the Dominion right now," said Jadzia. "I just want to pretend that everything is fine. To smell the scent of flowers. And to be with you."

"Sounds good to me," said Kira.

They both closed their eyes and sat there on the bench in the water together. The smell of flowers wove itself into Kira's short hair, began part of her skin. The tips of her fingers grew wrinkly and soft from the water. Kira was thinking about Jadzia. About her smile, her laugh, her face. They were pleasant thoughts.

After a while, she could hear nothing from Jadzia, and thought maybe she had fallen asleep. But then Kira felt a movement between the two of them, and suddenly, Jadzia's fingers wrapped themselves around Kira's hand.

Kira's eyes opened. Jadzia's eyes were open, too. "It's strange," Jadzia said. "All I've been able to think about since we've gotten in here is you."

Kira almost stopped breathing. She never thought Jadzia would say words like that about her. "All- all I've been able to think about is you, too," she stammered once she got over the shock.

"I don't think I realized just how beautiful you are," said Jadzia.

"I've always known how beautiful you are," said Kira. She couldn't believe this conversation was happening.

"Well," said Jadzia, "then, you have me at a disadvantage."

It was as if they both had the same thought. At the same time, both of them leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met midway. Jadzia's lips were soft, and Kira could swear that kissing a Trill tasted different than kissing a Bajoran. Kira ran her fingers thorough Jadzia's hair. Her hair was soft, too. She kissed with surprising tenderness. Kira had no idea Jadzia was so gentle.

They broke apart and for a moment, just stared into each other's eyes. Then Kira said, "I've been thinking about doing that for a while now."

"I'm flattered," said Jadzia softly. She brushed her hand against Kira's face. "I've had so many lifetimes... you'd think I'd be used to kissing someone by now. But kissing you just now... it felt like the first time I'd ever really kissed."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kira.

"Are you going to tell Vedek Bareil we kissed?" asked Jadzia.

"I won't tell him if you don't," said Kira.

"Deal," Jadzia said. She wrapped her fingers around Kira's hands. Kira couldn't have been happier.

XXXXX

It was the end of the day and Odo was in his office, looking over old files, when Quark came in. His suit today was a particular affront to common decency and color theory.

"Odo!" he said. "I have a security matter for you. An urgent security matter."

"Come back later. Oh, and, nice suit," said Odo in his best attempt at sarcasm.

Apparently his attempt wasn't good enough, because Quark just smiled and said, "Thank you! I thought you might like it" and bustled over to Odo's desk. "Now, Odo, I really need to talk to you about this. There's an urgent security matter. The strangest things are happening in my bar.'

"I'm sure they are," said Odo, continuing to read his files.

"No, really!" said Quark. His voice was so irritating. "All my holosuites are booked."

"Hmph! That is very unusual!" said Odo.

"Oh, very funny," said Quark. "I'll have you know that business is just fine, thank you very much. And that's not what I mean. You won't believe the programs people are choosing today! They'd make you blush! And they're not going in alone, either! There are two people, or even whole groups of them!"

"It's the Gratitude Festival," said Odo. "Maybe it's making people feel particularly... amorous."

"There have been an odd number of fights today, too," said Quark. "Two Bajorans fighting over a woman, and three humans and a Klingon fighting over a man! That's just the beginning! Rom even got caught up in a fight! Got punched right in the nose!"

"Poor Rom," said Odo. "I'm assuming you gave him paid leave."

"I would never do something that cruel," said Quark. "But the funniest thing happened! When he went to the infirmary, Dr. Bashir wasn't there! One of his nurses said he hadn't been back to the infirmary since lunch! And, I'll have you know that Major Kira and Lieutenant Dax have been in the holosuite for hours!"

"Really?" said Odo. That interested him, but he wasn't about to say so. "Maybe strange things really are afoot. I really don't know. Now," he said, "will you kindly get out of-"

"Odo!" said a familiar voice.

"Ambassador!" he said, for once very glad to see Lwaxana Troi. Odo turned to Quark. "Now, as you can see, Quark, I have a visitor. Go back to your bar."

"Is this one of your friends, Odo?" said Lwaxana.

"No," said Odo, at the same time as Quark said, "Yes."

Odo glared at Quark. His patience was being tried. "No," he said firmly. "Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see you at work," said Lwaxana Troi with a winning smile. "You know, I'm so proud of you, Odo. You really do enjoy your job. That's good for a man. I'm always glad to-"

Suddenly, Odo felt the strangest sensation. Ambassador Troi touched her temples as if in pain. Strangely, he saw Quark touch his ears at the same time, as if he were feeling a similar feeling. Then, the feeling passed.

"Madame Ambassador, are you quite all right?" asked Odo. "I can get you to the infirmary if you want."

"No, I can manage on my own," said Lwaxana, her face troubled. "I've been having these strange pains for a while now. I had better see if there's anything to be done about them. I met Dr. Bashir earlier, perhaps he can fix me."

"Actually, apparently, no one's seen him since lunch," said Odo. "But I'm sure there'll be someone else at the infirmary to help you."

"I'll see you later, Odo," said the Ambassador. "I'll leave you two to talk." She hurried out of Odo's office.

"Right," said Odo, looking down at his files. "Now, you had better leave two, or-" And then he looked up at Quark's face. Quark was just kind of... gazing at him. And for some reason, Odo couldn't help but just gaze back. Usually, Quark looked so utterly repulsive to him, but now there was something actually almost appealing about his face and his funny ears.

"It's hot in here," Odo decided. "The environmental controls must be off. That's what's happening. The environmental controls are off, and it's making everyone go insane. I had better get the environmental controls working again. Excuse me." He stood up to leave his office and was almost out when Quark grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Quark!" he snapped. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to go," he said. His voice sounded strange.

"Why?" Odo asked, suspicious.

"Because I want to be here with you," said Quark as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Suddenly, Quark grabbed one of Odo's hands and held it.

"Quark," said Odo, "let go of my hand."

"You're holding on to my hand, too," said Quark.

"Of all the preposterous things-" Odo began, but then he looked down and saw that he was holding Quark's hand. Tightly, in fact.

"If anyone should be letting go, it's you," said Quark smugly.

Odo thought about it. And thought about it. For some reason, he... he didn't want to let go of Quark's hand. It felt kind of nice in his. He never understood the solids' preference for hand-holding, but it was actually not that bad. He couldn't believe he was holding hands with Quark of all people. But for some reason, he really, truly, did not want to let go.

"Why did you pick that form, anyway?" Quark asked him suddenly. "You know. You could have picked any humanoid form. Why this one?"

"Because it looked sort of like one of the Bajoran scientists in the laboratory I was in," said Odo. "I clearly have some work still to do." He chuckled. "I mean, look at my ears. My nose."

"I don't know," said Quark. "I don't think it's that bad. You look kind of nice."

Odo didn't know what to say. "Thank you," he said gruffly. A thought suddenly came into his head, entirely unbidden. No! Odo thought. Why would I want to kiss Quark? Why am I thinking about kissing Quark? He's Quark! Quark!

Suddenly, someone came through on his com badge, startling the living daylights out of him. "Dr. Bashir to Odo," said Dr. Bashir's familiar voice. "I need you to come to the infirmary."

"Are you all right, doctor?" asked Odo. "I heard you were missing from the infirmary."

Dr. Bashir paused. "I was," he said eventually. "But that doesn't matter now. Just come to the infirmary. Bashir out."

"I had better go," said Odo.

"Then why are you just standing there?" asked Quark.

He had a point. Odo hadn't moved. What has gotten into you, Odo? he thought. "I suppose I had better go to the infirmary," he said.

"And I had better get back to the bar," said Quark. "I'll see you later." He let go of Odo's hand. Then, as if on an impulse, he stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Odo on the cheek, then hurried out, leaving Odo feeling very, very confused.

When Odo stepped into the infirmary, he found not just Dr. Bashir and his staff there, but Commander Sisko and Lwaxana Troi.

"What's going on?" asked Odo. "Quark's been telling me that there have been disturbances on the promenade."

"Your friend, Ambassador Troi here, can explain," said Dr. Bashir. Was it just Odo's imagination, or did he have certain marks on his neck?

"Apparently," said Lwaxana, who was sitting on a cot, "I have Zanthi fever. I keep telling your Dr. Bashir here that I'm not nearly old enough to have it; I'm still quite young, you know, and-"

"Slow down," said Odo. "What's Zanthi fever?"

"It's a condition in which a Betazoid projects their emotions onto others," said Ambassador Troi.

"Whenever she has an attack, the people around her are infected," said Dr. Bashir. "She infected several people in Quark's today; that's why there have been so many skirmishes. I've treated several people for minor injuries."

"Apparently the feelings that she's projecting are... amorous in nature," said Commander Sisko.

"But why would...?" Odo began, and then realized. "Oh." Her feelings for me were the feelings being projected, Odo realized. That's why I was feeling... attracted... to Quark!

"I've had at least a dozen attacks today," said Lwaxana Troi. "All in various places around the station. The last one I remember was in your office, Odo. As I recall, that Ferengi man was in the office with you. Were you affected?"

Odo thought of holding hands with Quark. That strange feeling in his chest. Quark kissing him on the cheek. And he didn't hesitate. "No," he said without a beat. "We weren't affected at all. Ferengi and changelings must be immune."

"Well, Odo, your friend will be cured of her Zanthi fever pretty quickly," said Dr. Bashir.

"And what about those who she infected?" asked Commander Sisko. "Like my son and Nog?" Odo didn't even want to know.

"Yes, everyone should be all cleared up within a day or two," said Dr. Bashir. "But you should know, Commander, that in order for the projection of Ambassador Troi's feelings to take effect, there would have to be some latent attraction already."

"Latent attraction?" exclaimed Commander Sisko and Odo at the same time.

"I thought you weren't infected, Odo," said Dr. Bashir.

"I wasn't," said Odo, composing himself, but internally panicking. "Just curious."

XXXXX

Kira was sick of this. It had been a day since the Zanthi fever incident had been resolved, and she was sick of this. She was sick of her and Dax only exchanging words like "Yes, major" and "Right away, lieutenant". She hated this awkwardness between her and Jadzia. She wished she could undo what happened in the bathhouse. No... no, she didn't wish that. It had been lovely. She had enjoyed it. She just wanted Jadzia to acknowledge that it had happened.

They were both getting off-duty at the same time that evening, and they happened to get in the lift at the same time. They stood there a bit awkwardly. As soon as the lift was out of sight of ops, they both tried to speak at the same time.

"No, you can talk," said Jadzia. "What is it?"

Kira sighed. "I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened the other day," she said. "I can see that the Zanthi fever incident has really done a number on our friendship, and I'm sorry about that. It's my fault."

"Don't say that," said Jadzia. "I don't want you to be sorry." She smiled. "Besides," she said, "it was nice. Really nice."

Kira wasn't expecting that. "You mean that?" she said, surprised.

"I wouldn't lie to you," said Jadzia. "Especially not about that." She reached out and held Kira's hand. "In fact, I'd like to do it again. If you'd like to, that is. And... if Vedek Bareil wouldn't mind."

"About that," said Kira. "We... kind of had a falling-out."

"You told him what happened?" asked Jadzia.

"I didn't mean to," said Kira, "but he heard about the whole Zanthi fever thing and wanted to know if I had been affected, and I just didn't feel like lying to him."

"Kira, I'm so sorry," Jadzia said.

"We've decided to take a break from... things. From each other," said Kira. "To figure out what we both really want."

"What do you want?" asked Jadzia.

"I want to go back to the holosuite with you," Kira told her, and held her hand tightly.

Jadzia's smile was beautiful, Zanthi fever or no Zanthi fever. "That sounds good to me," she said.

XXXXX

A few days after the Zanthi fever outbreak on Deep Space Nine was resolved, Odo was in Quark's bar as usual, spying on whatever schemes he was taking part in this week. Things still hadn't gone back to normal. Every time Odo had been in Quark's since the Zanthi fever incident, Quark had ignored him. Avoided him, even. Usually he would have come to Odo complaining about him lurking around in the bar all the time, but he had remained at a safe distance from Odo, as if afraid he would be infected with empathic projections again.

So, Odo decided to approach him. "Quark," he said by way of greeting.

Quark set down a tray of drinks carefully on the counter top. "Odo," he said. "What is it now? If it's about that freighter that left two hours ago, I promise, I wasn't the one who-"

"I know you didn't do it, Quark," said Odo. "That's not why I'm here. I wanted to tell you I submitted my report to Commander Sisko about the Zanthi fever incident."

"Oh," said Quark. "And?"

"And it was a very comprehensive report," said Odo.

Quark froze. "Yeah?"

"But," said Odo. He let the word ring in the air, enjoying Quark's discomfort.

"But...?" Quark repeated.

"But I omitted certain... details," said Odo. "Details of our interaction in my office. I thought you should know."

Odo could swear that Quark let out a breath of relief. "Good," he said. Then he rubbed his ear and grinned. "What interactions?"

"Exactly," said Odo. "If I didn't record them in my report, they never happened."

"Good," said Quark. "Now, will you stop bothering me? I've got people to attend to."

Odo 'hmphed'. "There was something else I thought you'd like to know," he said. "In order for people to be affected by the empathic projection, there has to be... latent attraction."

Quark's face was horrified. "Oh," he said.

"Quark," said Odo innocently, "do you have something to tell me?"

"No!" said Quark, although he looked anxious. "I don't have anything to tell you. Now, leave me alone, or I'll..."

"Call security?" Odo said. "I AM security."

Quark seemed to be grasping for words. He had some sort of hand gesture at Odo (Odo was pretty sure it was the Ferengi equivalent of the Terran middle finger) and scurried off.

"Hmph," said Odo, satisfied.

XXXXX

When Garak got the news about Ambassador Troi and her Zanthi fever, he felt completely devastated. All that Julian (can I still call him Julian? he thought) had said was that Zanthi fever caused Ambassador Troi's feelings for Constable Odo to be projected onto the people near to her when she had an attack, and that she had had an attack when she had been in Garak's shop four days ago.

Julian hadn't elaborated further, but Garak got the mistake. It wasn't meant to be, the thing they had had. No matter how amazing it had felt, it had been nothing more than a mistake.

You've really done it now, Elim, Garak thought bitterly to himself as he paced around in his quarters. You're so unbearably idiotic. You should have known it wasn't supposed to happen. He never really felt the same way about you. Why do you have to be so blind? Couldn't you see that his attraction to you was just the result of some stupid sickness? Couldn't you see-

Someone pressed the button outside his door, asking to be let in. Garak stopped pacing. He wasn't expecting anyone. And frankly, he didn't want to see anyone. He was in a bad mood. He wanted to yell into his pillow and eat chocolate and try not to cry.

Someone pressed the button away. And then, after a moment, again. Garak stalked over to the door, his tail lashing in anger, ready to shout at whoever was behind that door, but when the door opened, before him stood Julian Bashir. Garak froze.

"Doctor," he said. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

"I wanted to see you," said Julian in a small voice. "If that's okay."

"If you want to run any tests on me about the Zanthi fever, feel free," said Garak more than a bit rudely.

"Garak, if you don't mind, I just wanted to talk to you," said Dr. Bashir. "Can I come in?"

Garak inhaled and exhaled, trying to get the anger out of his system. "Of course," he said. He guided Julian into the room. Garak sat down on one of his chairs. Julian sat down across from him. The doctor sat at the edge of his seat, looking nervous. "What is it?"

"I want to talk about what happened," said Julian. "The other day. In your shop."

"Well, I don't," said Garak. "It's over and done with. It was a mistake. We both know that now. If that's all you want to talk about-"

"Garak," said Julian, cutting him off, "in order for the empathic projection to take place, there has to be latent attraction."

Garak stopped. "Latent attraction?" he asked.

"Which means that I have a secret to tell you," said Julian.

"My dear doctor, there's no need for you to share anything with me," said Garak. He paused. "Although... I am very good at keeping secrets."

"Well, good," said Julian. He took a breath. "Garak, I've been ripping my own pants."

Garak was not expecting that at all. He cocked his head. "What?" he asked. "Ripping your own pants?" It dawned on him. "You mean- all of those times you came into my shop with ripped trousers- that you ripped them yourself?"

"Exactly," Julian said. He was fighting back a smile.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Garak.

"Because," said Julian, "I... well, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to see you more often. I wasn't sure how to tell you, so I started... ripping my pants, and getting you to mend them. I... I hope you don't mind."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Garak exclaimed. "You could have just told me that you wanted to see me more often!"

Julian started laughing. Damn. He had such a nice laugh. "You of all people, Elim Garak, are telling me to be more straightforward?" he said.

"Point taken," said Garak. "I suppose I have a secret of my own I need to tell you." Suddenly he found it very hard to speak. "Julian, I... I..." He closed his eyes for a moment. He dreaded saying these words. He opened his eyes. "Julian, I think I love you."

Julian stood. So did Garak. "Elim," said Julian, and his voice was so kind, so tender, "it's okay. I love you, too."

That was all Garak ever wanted to hear. He stepped forward and brought Julian into a tight embrace. "Julian Bashir loves me," Garak said, dazed.

Julian laughed. Garak could feel the vibrations of the sound go through their embrace. "Of course I do," he said. "You're beautiful, and, Garak, I know you're going to get mad at me when I say this, but you're a good man."

"I'm extremely offended," said Garak, affronted. "But I suppose I'll have to deal with it. After all, the most lovely man in the quadrant just said he loves me."

They pressed their lips together. This kiss was, if possible, even better than the ones they had shared in his shop a few days ago under influence of the Zanthi fever. This felt more special. More... real.

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Fascination, I knew I had to do a gay remake of it. A few weeks later, I'm publishing this fic.   
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think of it. :)


End file.
